Literally, a Dirty Little Secret
by Basil Poison
Summary: DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS... Just the plot. I'm not joking, or making a pun. It is dirty secret Naruto has, and Sasuke finds out.


Note: I hath been commandeth to create this fan-fic for Choco-chan involving:

Two Narutos

Sasuke

Lice

Chair

The restrictions were: Sasuke could not be in the chair, or have lice. Whadduya think, did I do a good job?

-----------------------------------------

"This is for your own good! Keep still!"

"No way! When I said I don't want to, I don't want to!"

"Just shut up and take it like a man!"

"But I don't wanna!!!"

Onyx eyes blinked as they watched this odd sight. One blond-haired boy was chasing the other around the room, a bottle in hand. The apprehender seemed to be a clone, since it was wearing a jacket when the other was just in a white undershirt. "You coward! It isn't going to kill you!" the clone shouted, stretching the bottle towards the other. Running himself into a corner, he pulled his undershirt over his head so it could cover his hair. "I don't care! Don't you have to poof away or something?!" Sighing angrily, the clone grasped him by the arm and dragged him out of the corner. "Come on, Naruto! You'll probably enjoy this more than you know." But Naruto didn't want to listen; he just continued complaining and flailing, trying to get out of his clone's grasp.

Leaning forward curiously, the intruder couldn't help but watch from the cracked door as he saw Naruto's clone drag him onto a chair in the middle of the apartment's kitchen. "Stop! Stop! Go away!" Naruto cried, trying to get up before his clone sat in his lap, facing him. Both frowned and glared at each other, the clone unscrewing the bottle in his hand. "Damnit, if this is the only way to keep you down, so be it! You've got to get this done one way or the other!" Naruto grasped at his oppressor's jacket, pushing him away, while the clone grabbed Naruto's sleeves and pushed him forward, but both were equally matched in strength, and were equally... Stalemated. "Come onnnn, Naruto! Just do this one little thing!" 'Naruto' cooed, just holding onto Naruto's sleeves while the other did likewise. "I'll get you some ramen if you do!" Naruto just closed his eyes angrily, pouting as his clone ran his fingers gingerly though his hair, moving it away every now and then.

Eyes widened in surprise as Naruto's clone leaned in and murred softly, his eyes turning from blue to red in an instant. "Please? Is there something else that you might want, Naruto-kun?" His free hand grasped the zipper of his jacket, sliding it down slowly as the two – three, rather – listened to the odd sound it made, traveling lower and lower until it was separated, revealing nothing but tanned skin underneath. "I don't want that." Naruto huffed, pulling the other's jacket down regardless. He could see his amber-eyed clone grin, raising his undershirt over his head and dropping it on the floor. "Heh, of course you don't..." Pressing his forehead against the other's playfully, he nestled himself in his lap, no longer applying pressure to secure the other in the seat, but now relaxing to please him.

Silently widening the door, the little peeping tom crept into the room, avoiding anything that could possibly give away his position. Making himself comfortable and out of sight on the floor, his flushed face pressing against the wall that hid him. "Mmn... Naruto..." came the soft cry from the blonde, raising his head as the original nibbled along his neck. Fingers sprawled across his chest, thumbs massaging nipples... The visitor could feel his heart pounding underneath his own blue shirt, his eyes closing lustfully once he heard those delicious moans sound out from the kitchen, and echo through the apartment. Blue eyes locked onto amber's as lips pressed forcibly against one another, Naruto being more assertive, with an angry pout still fixed on his face. He nipped lightly at the other's lip, and – as if on queue - the clone stood up, leaving him slouched comfortably in the chair. Grinning softly, he began to unzip his pants, letting gravity take its course and bring it to the ground. Now with nothing but the bright orange jacket drooping around his arms, the 'Naruto' took back his place, letting his warm skin glide against the fabric of the other's pants. He leaned forward, licking the outline of his lips, receiving a pleased purr from the blue-eyed beauty, whose hands were exploring each curve on his mirror image, sweaty palms pressing lightly against certain areas that he knew would arouse the most needy moans he'd ever hear.

Arching his back, the other grasped at the hem of Naruto's pants, his jacket draping around him like a vibrant curtain around his lower body, which was good, seeing as their visitor was watching them closely. Unzipping it, he felt the other's hands move from his body and onto his wrists. Both looked at each other, until Naruto's copy became impatient. "Nnn! Let go!" he whined, jerking his hand back and making a move for Naruto's pants – that is, until, he was stopped yet again. He looked up, watching as the angry pout turned into a wide, annoying grin. Grasping both wrists, Naruto pulled them up to his shoulders as he drew the other closer again. His hands then slid along the other's thighs and onto his hips, nails lightly digging into his skin. "Hurry Naruto..." he whispered, rocking his hips against the other, the very tip of his arousal brushing against his lower stomach. "And what if I don't want to...?" he murred, planting a gentle kiss upon the other's forehead.

"Oh, but you're going to." A mysterious voice came from the other room. Both Narutos jerked their heads up and looked to the source of the voice – Sasuke. "What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto shrieked, motioning to his copy to move so he could get up, but the Uchiha just motioned to him to stay where he was. "Oh, I was just dropping by, and I couldn't help but notice you left your door open." Accusing amber eyes looked down at the blonde, who grinned uneasily. "And now that I have this --" Lifting his hand, Sasuke showed them the same bottle Naruto was being chased with earlier. "I see that someone has lice – terrible information that could hinder any chance of a decent social life." Closing his eyes, the boy snickered as he could hear the panicked mumbling between the two. They were certain Sasuke would definitely find a way to slip this information out to all of Konoha, then who would even bother getting near him anymore? The two were snapped out of their train of thoughts as Sasuke walked towards them, smirking coyly. "But! Perhaps if you give me some form of _entertainment_..." He could see the scowl on their faces as he mentioned that word. "Then I'll consider not to mention this anywhere."

Silence fell upon the room until finally Naruto nudged his copy to walk over to Sasuke, who – with a scowl – placed his hands upon the Uchiha's chest. Sighing heavily, he raised his head – his eyes blue once more as he smiled hesitantly.

"Fine...What is it that you want?"

END.


End file.
